bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Call Me Maybe
Call Me Maybe is a music video created by Carlos Pena Jr. and his friends. The video featured Kendall Schmidt, Logan Henderson, Dustin Belt, Justin Bieber, Selena Gomez, Ashley Tisdale, Alfredo Flores, and Samantha Droke. The original song is by Carly Rae Jepsen. On January 2012, Carlos Pena Jr. announced that he has been working on a cover music video featuring Samantha Droke, Kimberley Crossman, Justin Bieber, Selena Gomez, Martin Johnson, Ashley Tisdale, and Alfredo Flores. Sounds like a star-studded video! Carlos Pena Jr. of Big Time Rush posted the "Call Me Maybe" music video remake on his YouTube Channel, and it features the BTR boys, Justin Bieber, Selena Gomez, Ashley Tisdale, Alfredo Flores, and Samantha Droke goofing off and lip-synching the lyrics to the song. They appear to be having the best house party ever as they dance, wear fake moustaches, and use bananas as telephones. The Hunger Games book even makes an appearance at one point.The group of pals dance and joke around while wearing some glasses with moustaches. In the video you’ll also spot Carlos’ bandmates Logan Henderson and Kendall Schmidt as well as Martin Johnson (Boys Like Girls), Mateo Arias, and Moises Arias. Lyrics I threw a wish in the well, Don't ask me, I'll never tell I looked to you as it fell, And now you're in my way I trade my soul for a wish, Pennies and dimes for a kiss I wasn't looking for this, But now you're in my way Your stare was holdin', Ripped Jeans, skin was showin' Hot not, wind was blowin' Where you think you're going, baby? Chorus Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, But here's my number, so call me, maybe? It's hard to look right, at you baaabeh, But here's my number, so call me, maybe? Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, But here's my number, so call me, maybe? And all the other boys, try to chaaase me, But here's my number, so call me, maybe? 2 You took your time with the call, I took no time with the fall You gave me nothing at all, but still, you're in my way I beg, and borrow and steal Have foresight and it's real I didn't know I would feel it, but it's in my way Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, Skin was showin' Hot not, wind was blowin' Where you think you're going, baby? It's hard to look right, at you baaabeh, But here's my number, so call me, maybe? Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, But here's my number, so call me, maybe? And all the other boys, try to chaaase me, But here's my number, so call me, maybe? Before you came into my life I missed you so bad I missed you so bad I missed you so, so bad Before you came into my life I missed you so bad And you should know that I missed you so, so bad It's hard to look right, at you baaabeh, But here's my number, so call me, maybe? Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, But here's my number, so call me, maybe? And all the other boys, try to chaaase me, But here's my number, so call me, maybe? Before you came into my life I missed you so bad I missed you so bad I missed you so so bad Before you came into my life I missed you so bad And you should know that So call me, maybe? Trivia *The video was released Saturday, February 18, 2012. *James Maslow is the only Big Time Rush member that doesn't make an appearance in the video. *Source: Carlos Pena's YouTube: CarlosPenaTV. *The video featured Jelena (Justin Bieber + Selena Gomez). *The Video got over a million views in less than 24 hours. *The video has gotten over''' 9 million''' views in less than a''' Week & '''making it the most viewed video of the week. *This video currently has around 63 million views *Carlos' Version of Call Me Maybe has more views that the Original Call Me Maybe video. *It seems that the video gets over 1 million views a day since the first day Carlos uploaded it. Category:Videos Category:Music Category:Parodies Category:Guest Stars Category:Songs